dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Survival Map
The Great Survival Map (GSM) was a server wide project organized by Skelleton123 and the Survival Railway Network team. The map was created to map out the Survival 2 world.https://dogcraft.net/forum.php?page=%2Ftopic%2C413.0.html History After the announcement of the new Survival 2 world in August of 2017, the SRN team was in need of a new map background upon which stations could be planned with in the new world. There would be no access to a world map generated by a third party program or plugin. Therefore, the only way to have a large map available was to have players submit them themselves. Thus, the idea for the server wide project started. Upon the launch of the new Survival 2 world and the completion of Grand Central Station in Havana, the first edition of the map was posted on the website forum, with Havana as the map's center point. It consists of a 10x10 grid of step 4 zoom maps, each map covering an area of 128x128 chunks or 2048x2048 blocks. The map shows an area of 20,480x20,480 blocks. At first the Map was located in a pit, next to the Grand Central Station in Havana, but a more appropriate place was required. Skelleton123 designed a building where the full map could be kept and expanded upon in the future. The new Map Building was completed in May 2018. End of the Project The Map building was prepared for a possible border expansion once the server updated to 1.13. Minecraft 1.13 would have also allow the map to be placed on the floor and to use banners to indicate where cities, SRN stations, NTN portals and other landmarks are located. However, the Survival 2 world which the map is located in was never updated, and was instead deleted to make way for Survival 3. The concept of the Great Survival Map was included in the spawn of the world as the Grand Map, making this its spiritual successor. Contributors Below you'll find an alphabetical list off all the contributors to the project and the numbers of the maps they handed in. * _edo 5, 6, 43, 51, 52, 53, 64, 67, 69, 73, 74, 75, 76, 86, 96 * Aeghu 42, 45, 66 * AtollaBell 23, 50 * Bestfreestylist 37 * ChargedBluey 63 * Commander_ Wolf 35, 36 * darparniox 31, 32, 33, 41, 57, 85, 99, 100 * Dragonranger35 77, 84, 94 * EllenNL 61, 62, 71, 72, 81, 82, 91, 92 * heatjr 78 * Heothas 47 * Joschija 14, 15, 16, 24, 25, 26 * Killuachoun 55, 80 * Lord_Cadbury 65 * marbou9 68, 70, 79, 87, 88 * Max_Argos 7, 8, 9, 10, 17, 18, 19, 20, 28, 29, 30, 38, 39, 40 * MollusSlime 48, 49, 58, 59 * Mrs_Diss '''11, 12, 21, 22 * RCrazyPT 1, 2, 3, 4 * ScaryMJDiamCreep 95 * '''Shadow_88 '''24 ' * Skelleton123 13, 34, 44, 46, 54, 56, 83, 89, 90, 93, 97 * '''William278' 27, 98 References Category:Project __NOEDITSECTION__